The invention relates generally to mail receptacles and more particularly to a security mailbox assembly.
Curb-side residential mailboxes are commonly used as a convenient location for the postal carrier to deliver mail, including letters and small packages. They also allow a convenient location for outgoing mail to be left for the postal carrier to collect. Mailboxes should keep the mail dry, be easily accessed and should readily identify the street address. While conventional designs have accomplished these functions, there is a continuing interest in improving the security, construction and aesthetics of residential mailboxes.
Because private messages and valuables are delivered by postal carriers, it is, of course, desirable to prevent theft. Recent mailbox designs have focused on security. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,063, entitled "Security Mail Receptacle" shows a mailbox mounted on a tubular support column that allows the mail to fall into a bottom pocket where it may be removed by the resident through a rear locking door. A similar design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,551, entitled "Storage Mail Box." In addition to security concerns, some residential mailboxes need to accommodate larger quantities of mail to allow mail to be stored during extended absences. Accomplishing all the desired functions for a mailbox while making it aesthetically pleasing and cost-effective to manufacture, remains a challenge.